lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hobbit
=LEGO The Hobbit= Lego The Hobbit is a video game based on the three upcoming movies by Peter Jackson and a sequal to LEGO The Lord of the Rings Video Game. It follows the story of a hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, going on an adventure with dwarf prince, Thorin Oakinsheild, and his company of dwarves, to recalm there home from the dragon Smaug. The Hub The Hub is the Northern half of Middle-Earth, from The Shire to The Lonely Mountain. You unlock each part of Middle-Earth as you complete the story. The Levels An Unxpected Journey Level 1: Prologue ''' Aims: : 1) Mine deep in the caves of Erebor to find the archinstone. : 2) Defend the mountain aganist the dragon Smaug : 3) Run from Smaug and the tumbling gold as you escape the mountain Characters: : 1) Two dwarf miners : 2) Thorin Oakinsheild, Balin : 3) Thorin, Thror Boss: : 2) Smaug (4 Hearts) Unlocked Characters: Thror, Balin (Smaug Defence) '''Level 2: War of the Dwarves and Orcs Aims: : 1) Prepare a camp before Orcs are heard nearby : 2) Defend the dwarf line has you try get into Moria : 3) Attack the The White Orc Azog as revenge for Thror's death Characters: : 1) Bilbo, Balin, Kili, Fili : 2,3) Thorin, Balin (Smaug Defence), Dwalin (Mohawk) Villians: : 2, 3) Moria Orcs Boss: : 3) Azog (6 hearts) Unlockable Characters: Bilbo, Bilbo (Shire), Balin, Kili, Fili, Thorin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Nori, Dori, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Dwalin (Mohawk) Level 3: Tom, Bert and William ''' Aims: : 1) Try free the ponies will not getting seen by the three trolls : 1a) Get home and brew medicine before the spiders get in : 2) Attack the three trolls to free bilbo : 3) Distract the trolls while gandalf breaks the rock to release the sun apon the trolls Charaters: : 1) Bilbo, Kili, Fili : 1a) Radagast the Brown : 2) All the Dwarves : 3) Bilbo, Gandalf Villians: : 1a) Spiders Boss: : 2) Tom, Bert and William (2 hearts each) Unlockable Characters: Radagast the Brown '''Level 4: Hidden Getaway Aims: : 1) Kill the wargs that start attacking the dwarves : 2) Help Gandalf get the dwarves from Trollshaw to the Hidden Passage : 2a) Distract the wargs and there riders while Thorins Company escape Characters: : 1) Kili, Fili, Bifur, Bofur, Thorin : 2) Bilbo, Gandalf, all dwarves : 2a) Radagast's rhosgobel rabbits sleigh Villians: : 1, 2) Wargs, Orcs Boss: : 2) Yazag Level 5: Goblin Town Aims: : 1) Get the dwarves across the ridge dodging rocks from the stone gaints : 2) Escape from Goblin Town : 2a) Play riddles with Gollum : 3) Kill the Great Goblin Before leaving the caves : 3a) Escape Gollums cave Characters: : 1) Thorin, Kili, Balin, Dori, Nori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur : 2.3) Gandalf, all dwarves : 2a,3a) Bilbo Villians: : 2, 3) Goblins Boss: : 3) The Great Goblin Level 6: Out of the Frying Pan and into the Fire Aims: : 1) Get into the trees before the wargs get you : 2) Attack Azog on the warg as he send wargs at you : 3) Protect Thorin from the wargs Characters: : 1) Bilbo, Gandalf, All Dwarfs : 2) Thorin, Bilbo : 3) Bilbo, Kili, Fili, Dwalin Villians: Orcs, Wargs Boss: : 2) Azog (6 hearts) Desolation of Smaug Level 1: Meeting with a Skin Changer Aims: : 1) Make your way past the Orcs on Wargs : 2) Out Run Beorn and Barricade the House : 3) Prepare to leave for Mirkwood Characters: : 1) Bilbo, Thorin, Gandalf : 2) Bilbo, Gandalf, All Dwarves : 3) Bilbo, Beorn Villians: : 1) Orcs Boss: : 2) Beorn (Bear Form) Level 2: The Elves of Mirkwood Aims: : 1) Find the Track : 2) Free the Dwarves and Attack the Spiders : 2a) Make your way into the Nine Kings' Tomb : 3) Kill the Spiders to Save the Dwarves Characters: : 1) Bilbo, All Dwarves : 2) Bilbo (Then each Dwarf Freed) : 2a) Gandalf : 3) Legolas, Tauriel Villians: : 2, 3) Spiders Boss: : 3) Bigger Spider Level 3: Barrel Chase Aims: : 1) Free the Dwarves : 2) Open the Gate : 3) Out chase the Orcs Characters: : 1) Bilbo, Thorin : 2) Bilbo, Kili : 3) Thorin, Dwalin, Bumbur, Legolas, Tauriel Villians: : 2) Elven Guards : 2, 3) Orcs Boss: : 2) Bolg (4 Hearts) Level 4: Laketown Chase ''' Aims: : 1) Get Dwarves into Lake Town (Without being Caught) : 2) Get to the Armoury : 2a) Get through Dol Guldur Characters: : 1) Bard, Bard's Son : 2) Bilbo, All Dwarves : 2a) Gandalf Villians: : 2) Laketown Guards : 2a) Orcs Boss: : 2a) Azog (2 Hearts) : 2a) Necromancer (5 Hearts) '''Level 5: Orcs in Laketown Aims: : 1) Find Kingsfoil around Laketown : 1a) Get Bard to Windlass Crossbow : 2) Defend Bard's House and Children from the Orcs : 3) Chase the Orcs out off Laketown Characters: : 1) Bofur, Fili : 1a) Bard : 2) Bofur, Fili, Kili, Oin : 3) Legolas, Tauriel Villians: : 1a) Laketown Guards : 2, 3)Orcs Boss: : 3) Bolg (6 Hearts) Level 6: Inside Information Aims: : 1) Find the Hidden Door : 2) Explore the Empty Halls of Erebor : 2a) Find the Arkenstone : 3) Ecsape from Smaug : 4a) Defend against Smaug's Flames : 4b) Create potions to throw at Smaug Characters: : 1) Bilbo, Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Nori : 2) Thorimn, Balin : 2a) Bilbo : 3) Thorin, Bilbo, Balin : 4a) Thorin, Bilbo, Dwalin, Bombur : 4b) Balin, Nori, Dori, Ori : 5) Everyone (in Erebor) Boss: : 5) Smaug (13 Hearts) The Battle of the Five ArmiesCategory:Video Games Level 1: Laketown on Fire Aims: 1) Get Everyone Safely to a Boat. 2) Break Bard out of Jail and make your way to the Tower 3) Try to Hit Smaug as he flies over head Characters: 1) Tauriel, Bofur, Oin 2) Bard, Bain 3) Bard, Bain Villains: 2) Laketown Guards Boss: 3) Smaug (12 Hearts) Level 2: Darkness Rises Aims: 1) Defend Against the Necromancer 2) Defeat the Nine Nazgul 3) Banish Sauron Characters: 1) Gandalf (Frail), Galadriel 2) Elrond, Saruman 3) Galadriel, Saruman Villains: 1) Orcs 2,3) Risen Dead Boss: 1) Necromancer (3 Hearts) 2) Nazgul (1 Heart Each) 3) Sauron (3 Hearts) Level 3: A New King Under the Mountain Aims: 1) Build a Wall at the Entrance to Erebor 2) Find Weapons and Armour Ready for Battle 3) Escape Erebor Characters: 1) All Dwarves (ex. Thorin) 2) All Dwarves (ex. Thorin) 3) Bilbo, Balin Level 4: The Battle Begins Aims: 1) Fight with the Dwarves aganist the Orc Army 2) Make your way back to Dale (3 prts) 3) Sneak around Gundabad Characters: 1) Dain (On Pig), Thranduil (On Elk) 2.1) Bilbo, Gandalf 2.2) Bard, Percy 2.3) Thranduil, Feren 3) Legolas, Thauriel Villains: 1) Orcs 2) Orcs 3) Orcs, Bats Level 5: Defend Dale Aims: 1) Defend Dale from the Advancing Orc Army 2) Save Bard's Children from Orcs and Trolls 3) Join the Battle as the Dwarves of Erebor Characters: 1) Bard, Gandalf, Bilbo, Percy 2) Bard, Percy 3) Thorin, Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Dori Villains: 1,2,3) Orcs Boss: 1) 3 Trolls (1 Hearts Each) 2) Goblin Troll (3 Hearts) 3) 3 Trolls (1 Hearts Each) Level 6: The Final Showdown Aims: 1) Defeat All Orcs 2) Fend of All Goblins and Orcs 3) Attack Blog 4) Defeat Azog Characters: 1) Thorin, Kili, Fili, Dwalin 2) Dwalin, Bilbo 3.1) Kili, Thauriel 3.2) Thauriel, Legolas 4) Thorin, Dwalin Villians: 1) Orcs 2) Goblins, Gundabad Orcs 3) Gundabad Orcs 4) Gundabad Orcs and Bats Boss: 3) Bolg (3 Hearts) 4) Azog (5 Hearts)